leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP038
|ja_op=Together |ja_ed=君のそばで 〜ヒカリのテーマ〜(PopUp.Version) |olmteam=Team Iguchi |scenario=藤田伸三 |storyboardn=1 |storyboard=山田浩之 |directorn=1 |director=山田浩之 |artn=1 |art=夏目久仁彦 |morecredits=yes |epstaffpage=DP031-DP040 |footnotes=* }} One Big Happiny Family! (Japanese: 爆誕！サイクリングロード！！ Explosive Birth! Cycling Road!!) is the 38th episode of the , and the 504th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on June 21, 2007 and in the United States on November 24, 2007. Blurb Ash and his friends are taking the Cyling Road toward Hearthome City, but when the weather turns bad and Brock's Pokémon Egg is about to hatch, they quickly take refuge at the nearest Pokémon Center. However, the Nurse Joy at the Center has a serious case of the blues. Thanks to the Cycling Road, everyone pedals right past her Pokémon Center and she's convinced it's her fault that the place is so empty! With a little encouragement from our heroes, Nurse Joy gets back some confidence in time to help hatch Brock's Pokémon Egg, which turns out to be a Happiny. Everyone has fun taking care of Happiny, until Team Rocket shows up, snatches it, and makes a getaway in their Meowth balloon. Jessie wants Happiny to evolve into Chansey and become a nurse! Brock and his friends have to chase down Team Rocket while also trying to keep Nurse Joy's spirits up, but Team Rocket has an even more difficult task ahead: cheering Happiny up! Happiny likes to carry a smooth stone in its pouch, and it's not impressed by any of the rocks that Team Rocket has to offer. Now Team Rocket has another problem to deal with, because Brock and the gang have finally caught up with them. Nurse Joy is feeling confident enough to help our heroes battle, too! But it comes as a surprise to everyone when pint-sized Happiny turns out to be so strong, it can clobber Team Rocket on its own. Pikachu helps finish the battle, and then our heroes are ready to get back on the road to Hearthome City... and Nurse Joy is ready to get back to work! Plot , , and are riding on the Cycling Road. Ash has his in his basket, Dawn has her in her basket, and Brock has his Pokémon Egg in his basket. Brock says now that Ash has gotten the , Dawn can compete in her next Pokémon Contest. Ash is excited to get to Hearthome City. Brock reminds him that the Cycling Road ends at the town just before Hearthome, so they can't cycle all the way there. Dawn adds that the bikes they're riding are just rental bikes anyway. She has a flashback about when Pikachu destroyed her bike, so Ash apologizes, but Dawn forgives him. She looks up to find that a storm is about to roll in. The center of Brock's Egg glows white, signaling that it's ready to hatch. Dawn begins to get worked up wondering what they should do. Brock ensures that a Pokémon Center is up ahead, so they hurry down the road. When they arrive at the Pokémon Center, the place is empty. It is a mess inside. Ash calls out to see if anyone's around, and a wanders out from behind a corner, holding a bucket and mop. Ash says that they have an Egg that will be hatching soon and Dawn asks if Nurse Joy is around. Chansey gives a sigh and turns toward the open back door. Outside is a depressed Nurse Joy facing a tree. Brock immediately shoves the Egg case into Ash's arms, runs to Nurse Joy, and begins to flirt as usual. His appears behind him with glowing purple fingertips. Having paid no attention, Nurse Joy sighs. Ash and Dawn introduce themselves. Joy begins to whine about how awful and deserted her Pokémon Center is and that it's been like that since the Cycling Road first opened. Brock concludes that it's because all the biking Trainers keep passing the center. Joy continues to whine, saying that her Pokémon Center is forgotten by the whole world. Brock grins and takes the Egg case from Ash. He says that they need help hatching a new life. Joy just says she's no good. Brock just holds the case out to her, and she's about to take it from Brock when the center of the Egg glows again. She gasps and says that the Egg's going to hatch very soon. Everyone becomes frantic. Croagunk is busy poking a mushroom and then notices that it's starting to rain. They all run inside. Everyone is in an exam room. On the table sits the Egg, which has electrodes placed around its middle. Nurse Joy begins to worry about if the Egg won't hatch correctly, but Chansey snaps her out of it. She begins to gain a bit more confidence. Brock explains that they're going to need some warm water and plenty of clean towels. Meanwhile, is in the back of a supply closet, eating all the food. They hear the door open and quickly hide behind some boxes. It's Dawn, looking for some towels, but there aren't any in that closet, so she goes on her way. Team Rocket gets suspicious. Back in the exam room, the water has finished boiling. Ash touches the handle and it burns his hand. The Egg is lighting up repeatedly, meaning that it's only moments before it hatches. Chansey is monitoring some waves on a computer screen. Nurse Joy moves a stethoscope around the shell and says the heartbeat and pulse are normal. Dawn arrives with a stack of white towels, and Ash is swirling the water around to cool it down some. Nurse Joy turns around and sees the Egg glowing very bright. Beams of white light appear all over the shell. When the light fades, a is born. She opens her eyes and everyone gasps in excitement. She rolls over on her back but manages to right herself. Nurse Joy picks up Happiny and congratulates Brock on the new arrival. She hands the newborn to Brock, and Dawn says that she is very cute. Ash checks Happiny with the Pokédex while Brock gently rocks her. It is time for her first bath. He then places her in the tub of warm water, to which she becomes very happy and content. As he bathes Happiny, he introduces himself and his friends. He gently scratches one of the round bumps on her forehead and she begins to giggle. He takes her out of the tub and dries her off, then tells Nurse Joy that it was because of her that Happiny hatched safe and healthy. Joy begins blushing and says that she should be the one thanking them. Chansey pats her on the back and she remembers that she has to prepare some food for Happiny. Team Rocket has been watching everything from behind the doors. Meowth says that the Egg hatched into a Happiny. James says that a Happiny evolves into a Chansey. Jessie takes out her half of an Egg-shaped charm and remembers her days attending Pokémon Nurse School. She hatches a plan, saying that they can steal Happiny and evolve her, so they can open a Pokémon Center of their own. They tiptoe away. Brock feeds Happiny a spoonful of baby food. Suddenly, she starts to cry. Brock thinks it's because she wants a stone to hold. Nurse Joy explains that Happiny love carrying round white stones in their pouches because they want to imitate Chansey and . Brock says he'll go out and find her a stone, then picks her up and hands her to Nurse Joy. As he's about to leave, Happiny begins screaming. Dawn says Happiny doesn't want Brock to leave. Ash says they'll find some rocks. Outside, Ash and Dawn roll a cart filled with white rocks up to Brock and Happiny. Happiny is surprised at all the rocks. Brock looks at a few of them and finds a good enough stone. He takes out a rock polisher and begins to shape the stone so it will look like an Egg. He says that it has to be small, smooth and light enough to fit in Happiny's pouch comfortably. As he works on the stone, Happiny toddles around and plays with Pikachu. Brock is finished working on the stone. He holds it out to Happiny, to which she jumps in delight. Suddenly, a mechanical arm reaches out and grabs her. The culprits were Team Rocket, as usual. Meowth holds the scared and crying Happiny up. Jessie ensures Happiny's going to be raised into a good nurse. Joy thinks it's a great idea, but James says that they're going to establish a Pokémon Center to steal everyone's Pokémon and sell them. Ash tells Pikachu to use , but Jessie sends out her Dustox to use so they can get away. Happiny, who is sitting in a cage, doesn't look very pleased. Team Rocket notices everyone running after the balloon. James manages to lose them by using Cacnea's . Happiny is crying, and Jessie tries to cheer her up. She tosses Happiny up too high and she grabs the balloon. Wobbuffet tries to pull her down, and Jessie tries pulling Wobbuffet down, but Happiny is too strong. They end up ripping the balloon, and it falls to the ground. Back with Ash and friends, the sandstorm has not cleared. Ash sends out his and tells him to use to blow the sandstorm away. He then tells him to go look for Team Rocket. Out of nowhere, Joy begins to whine again, saying this is all her fault and how she's so useless. A and stumble from behind a bush and fall over. They got hurt from the Sandstorm attack earlier. Brock tells Joy the forest Pokémon need her help too. She comes to her senses and regains more confidence. Team Rocket is crowding around Happiny. Meowth, Wobbuffet and Jessie try cheering Happiny up by making funny faces. She gets a bit irritated. James comes with his arms full of big, chunky gray rocks for her, but she just sighs. Staravia flies overhead and sees Team Rocket, then rushes back to Ash. Nurse Joy and Brock are finished fixing up Weedle and Starly. Brock tells Joy that all the Pokémon are depending on her to take care of them. Joy gets all her confidence back. Staravia comes back, and Ash says he must have found Team Rocket. Jessie holds up one of the gray rocks to Happiny. She turns away and pouts. Jessie throws that rock away. This goes on until there's only one rock left. Jessie, now a bit agitated, holds this one to Happiny. Happiny blows a raspberry at her. Jessie threatens her and crushes the rock with her hand. James, Meowth and Mime Jr. try to keep her from hurting the Happiny. She sees Ash and everyone else come to rescue her, and cheers in delight. Team Rocket get behind her. Joy is angry and says that they're not getting away with a newborn Happiny hatched in her Pokémon Center. James sends out Cacnea. He tells it to use , but Chansey counters with . Jessie sends out and tells it to use . Brock sends out and he uses on Seviper. Cacnea uses on Sudowoodo. He is hurled back and knocks into Brock, and he falls over. Happiny is worried and toddles to Brock, but Wobbuffet, Meowth and Mime Jr. block her. Seviper is about to use to finish off the battle. Happiny knocks the three Pokémon out of her way as if they were bowling pins and she was the ball. She runs off quickly. Seviper is about to attack when it is stopped by something. It turns around and sees Happiny grabbing its tail. She flings it back the other way, knocking Team Rocket over. Everyone is amazed. Happiny and Brock are finally reunited. Jessie yells that they're not going to ruin her big plan. James tells Cacnea to use Pin Missile and Jessie tells Seviper to use Bite again. Ash quickly commands Pikachu to use , and Team Rocket blasts off again. All controversy aside, Brock holds the small white stone out to Happiny. She toddles over and puts the stone into her pouch. She dances around happily, and then takes the stone out of her pouch and holds it out to Brock. Like the Pokédex entry, Happiny give their stones to a person that they like. Brock thanks Happiny, then stretches her pouch out a bit and plops the stone back in. He holds her up high, but now it's Happiny's turn: She hops out of Brock's hands and lifts him up by the foot. She bounces him up and down a few times and then tosses him up several feet into the air. He lands on his head, and Happiny looks a bit questioning. He takes a Poké Ball out and promises they're going to have fun together. He puts her in the ball. Dawn, Chansey, Pikachu and Brock are washing the doors and windows and Ash is mopping the floor. Nurse Joy comes out of an exam room and says the Pokémon they left with her are feeling much better. Ash is eager to see the Hearthome Gym and Dawn is eager for her next Ribbon. Brock says that even if there aren't many people coming, they still need a Pokémon Center to go to. Joy thanks everyone and Brock begins flirting again. Croagunk s him this time. In the end, everyone says their farewells and our heroes continue their journey as usual. Major events * 's hatches into . * Brock polishes a white stone into an Oval Stone for Happiny. Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Pokémon Trainers (fantasy) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; hatched; debut) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * * * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) Trivia * The title is based on the saying "One big happy family". * finds out that destroyed 's bike. * Jessie remembers her old friend , who last appeared in Ignorance is Blissey. * Music from Pikachu's Vacation and Pikachu's Rescue Adventure is used as background music. ** Also, music from Pikachu's PikaBoo and Gotta Dance! is used in this episode. * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia: ** Pokémon senryū: パッとでた　ビッパのでっぱ　りっぱかな Patto deta, Bippa no deppa, rippa kana "I gave it a pat, 's overbite, it's splendid, I wonder?" * narrates the preview for the next episode. * This is the first episode in which Emily Jenness voices Nurse Joy's Chansey. * 'Explosive Birth' (爆誕) is also part of the title of the second Pokémon movie in Japan, The Power of One. Errors * After saving Happiny, Brock says while holding Happiny "Up we go!" to which Happiny drops to the ground to toss Brock; everyone's eyes are seen following Happiny to the ground before Happiny even drops down. * In the Finnish dub, when Brock orders his Sudowoodo to use Double Edge, his English voice can be heard. Dub edits * When Staravia gets rid of the , Ash tells it to use in the English dub instead of . In other languages |cs= |da= |de= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |ru= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ro= |th= }} 038 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes directed by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Nurse Joy de:Familienzuwachs! es:EP507 fr:DP038 it:DP038 ja:DP編第38話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第38集